Taxi Boy
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Lo vio por primera vez en una noche fría, le dio la mano al día siguiente, y pronto descubrió que se había enamorado. Pero Matthew no puede corresponderle, porque está ocupado intentando remediar su vida; porque su cuerpo es exactamente lo que el corazón de Alfred jamás podrá comprar.


****Holi c: ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :D

Yayaya este es mi nuevo fic :D Imaginado mientras debía estudiar para las pruebas xd fue simplemente perfecto. Me encanta la trama, espero a ustedes también les guste :) Ehm, y eso xd. Le hago ficha.

**Pareja**: Principal: Estados UnidosxCanadá / Se presentarán otras, por la profesión de nuestro querido Matthew.

**Clasificación**: M

**Género**: Drama/Angustia/Romance

**Advertencias**: Prostitución.

Espero les guste :) Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Taxi Boy**

O

O

''_Y cierta desidia me arrastra insensiblemente hacia mi manera ordinaria de vivir,  
y, como un esclavo que goza en sueños de una libertad imaginaria,  
en cuanto empieza a sospechar que su libertad no es sino un sueño,  
teme despertar y conspira con esas gratas ilusiones para gozar más largamente  
de su engaño, así yo recaigo insensiblemente en mis antiguas opiniones,  
y temo salir de mi modorra''_

(_Meditaciones Metafísicas, Descartes_)_  
_

O

O

Mañana tiene un trabajo gigante para la universidad y la noche pasa tan rápido. Eso es algo que conoce y que le lleva como el viento ahora directo afuera del McDonald's en el que deja sus papas fritas desparramadas por la mesa y un beso cariñoso a esa amiga que es más que amiga en la mejilla; nótese, por lo menos se aseguró de llevar la mitad de su hamburguesa todavía caliente en la mano.

Incluso le sacó algunas risas a la chica que atendía la caja. Natalia simplemente suspiró, lamiéndose el labio, sería entonces ésta otra ocasión en la que Alfred se fuera corriendo y le dejara sola, notando apenas que debía decir adiós. Pero Alfred siempre será Alfred, el chico despreocupado y desordenado del que está enamorada pero con el que aún no puede concretar nada. Él siempre será quien nació en la tierra de la libertad y hace las cosas a último momento, oh, ¡cuánto tiempo le habló sobre su trabajo de investigación de las pinturas rupestres! Esperó hasta el último día.

Ya no importa, de todas maneras.

Es noche en California y hace frío, sin embargo, la vida nocturna es aún muy próspera. Alfred recorre las calles en busca de locomoción observando lo brillantes que son las luces y cómo todavía no se apagan. Maldice por lo bajo, porque el paradero es el único sitio oscuro y deshabitado. Como sea, lo único que quiere es tomar el autobús a casa y terminar su informe, si no lo hace, ve una horrible nota en el libro del profesor y arruinaría su promedio perfecto.

Mientras espera, a Alfred se le ocurre pensar en Natalia. Esa chica para él es simplemente perfecta. Sus ojos azules, su cabello platinado, pero ni con todo eso, Alfred tiene el valor de ir y declarársele, oh bueno, tal vez no es que no lo tenga, si no que no quiere ser algo más. ¿Para qué encadenarse con la bielorrusa? Alfred tiene a muchas chicas que le siguen y adoran y admiran, ¿perder a todas, por quedarse solo con una? ¿Quién podría desear eso? Ciertamente, él no.

Han llegado algunos chicos más al paradero, ellos están borrachos y huelen a marihuana. Alfred se tapa la nariz y abre la boca con asco, ¡cómo odia el olor! En su universidad es recurrente; voltea su vista hacia otro lado y mete las manos en la chaqueta café, porque se le congelan. A lo lejos, puede observar las grandes nubes y los sectores vacíos de gente, los rincones oscuros. De uno de ellos, de pronto, ve salir a un chico y tras él, a otro rubio que se mueve como si acabaran de aplastarle y ambos están sonrojados.

Alfred al principio se sonroja y desvía la mirada, no vaya a ser que lo vean, pero luego es obligado a observar de nuevo por las voces que aparentan discusiones. Sus ojos azules husmean curiosos que uno de los hombres, el más delgado, sigue al otro y le toma del brazo para detenerlo, pero éste le empuja y sigue adelante, bufando. Alfred presta atención a lo que dicen.

- ¡Dónde están mis sesenta dólares! ¡Págame, bruto!

- ¿Por qué tengo que pagarte a ti? ¡Suelta mi brazo, maricón!

- Hicimos el trato. Cumplí, ahora págame. ¡Págame o voy a denunciarte!

- ¿A quién le va a interesar lo que una puta tenga que decir?

Alfred ve por medio de entre sus anteojos que el hombre calla, pero después de unos segundos sigue insistiendo.

- ¡Trabajo en esto; te la mamé y ahora quiero lo que me corresponde!

Los demás hombres en el paradero se ríen y burlan. Alfred frunce el ceño, intentando mirar más allá. El joven rubio –al que ha podido notar con cabello largo- vuelve a tomarle del brazo y le retiene pero el otro tipo más alto y amplio le empuja hasta botarlo al suelo. Las risotadas de los chicos al lado de Alfred no se hacen esperar y en la calle, con las manos entre las piernas, el muchacho resopla y sigue gritando, hasta que la sombra del otro se hace invisible.

Le ve levantarse, le ve tropezar y quejarse, con el tobillo doblado. Va saltando en un pie hasta apoyarse en la muralla sucia y Alfred quiere acercarse y ayudarle porque no puede evitarlo, porque tiene complejo de héroe y odia ver a las personas heridas y todo eso. Y no es como si le intimidara de cierta forma darle la mano a un prostituto pero todo el mundo se aparta, porque el autobús ya viene.

Se detiene frente a ellos, el grupo, aún riendo y comentando con malicia el aspecto de la puta, sube y Alfred lo hace también, volteando la cabeza para mirar al chico. Las puertas se cierran tras él y busca un asiento, lo encuentra en el rincón de la ventana, pide permiso a la mujer a su lado. De inmediato se queda echando un vistazo por el vidrio, ve al muchacho. Él se apoya en la muralla, cerrando los ojos, pero rápidamente se le acerca un tipo de cabello oscuro y la sonrisa parece ponerse de nuevo en su cara, porque se mueve contra él y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

El autobús retoma el movimiento y se lleva de ahí a todos quienes están dentro, pero Alfred mantiene la vista fija hasta cuando ya doblan la esquina. Ni siquiera ha recordado ahora su trabajo de Arqueología.

Él no puede evitarlo, pero hubiese deseado coger la mano del _taxi boy_ y sonreírle. Siente que quisiera devolvérsele y verlo de nuevo.

Por lo menos así podría considerarse un poco más héroe.

* * *

Es cortito, pero ya se pone bueno. Mattie es un chico de la calle xdd. El próximo cap tiene acción :H Ojalá les guste, gracias por leer :D ¿_Reviews_?


End file.
